


Dreaming Of A Monster

by hellblazers



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, Red Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Lube, Rough Sex, consenual non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellblazers/pseuds/hellblazers
Summary: Will Graham is lost in this case, and now that Hannibal is in prison he has no outlet....





	Dreaming Of A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, its still one of the sexist things I've ever written in my opinion! Enjoy it~

Will laid on the hotel bed, face against the cold pillow. He hated how it started to grow hotter under his cheek. The coldness felt more welcoming. He bit his bottom lip, and looked at his glasses on the bedside table. He started to sit up, but felt all his muscles ache while doing so as if being held down by an invisible force. He knew it was just the tension, the tension of knowing that now that the Dragon was dead he had to be normal. 

What was normal? He was not normal, and never would be. But, now that the Dragon was dead, and the case was being handled out of his hands, Will had to go back to a life he could never belong in again. Molly deserved someone kinder than he, someone sweet and healthy. Will gave up trying to sit up and put his face into the pillow and let out a sob. He started to cry harder, a guilt building. He screamed into the pillow, sound escaping as he turned his mouth away. He screamed and cried for God knew how long. 

He woke up with a jolt, sweating heavily like he used to after his nightmares he used to have regularly. One's that Hannibal would try to wake him from with a suck on his ear and a gentle bite. Will stood up, wobbling and knees buckling slightly. He took his shirt off quickly, hating the feeling of the wet texture of his shirt against his skin. He took off his pants and boxers. Walking toward the shower to cool off. Why was he so hot? So, uncomfortable and a tightness in his chest was starting to make him hyperventilate. He fell against the shower glass door, and opened it with two hands, trying to breathe in deep to relax.  
He threw up. 

He had sat down on the toilet after turning on the shower. He watched the water run steady out of the shower head. He rubbed his knees and bent down again with his head in between his legs slightly. He rubbed his hand through his own hair and started crying again. He knew why he was crying now, it was because Hannibal was not here. At first he thought it might have been a guilt of knowing he lead Molly on, or maybe knowing he was not okay. Instead he realized that it was because he was lonely, a certain loneliness that could only be purged with someone that knew him, truly knew him...

He stood up from the toilet and walked toward the shower again. He stepped up and into it and just let the water drip onto him. It was cold. So cold but it still felt like his body was overheating. He had a jolt of fear that he would seize that he would slip that his mind would go. No. He realized it was in his head, he needed to calm down. What would he do now? There was nothing.... Other then seeing him. Telling him not to worry, telling him he was sorry... Begging him to forgive him for allowing him to get arrested or not trying to get him out. It disgusted him that he didn't even try, since when Will was incarcerated Hannibal tried every goddamn thing to get him out. Even if to be fair, he was the real reason to have gotten into that situation, but still. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. 

Will lay back into bed, towel off, his cold naked body against the white sheets. He spread his legs slightly, starting to run along his thighs. Where was he? Why was he alone? He bit his lip and shut his eyes. Bringing back a memory using his skilled ability to recreate. He thought of their first time. 

Francis stood in the corner of the room. His tongue rolled around in his mouth, against his gums, he watched. He watched as Will Graham touched himself so eagerly, he watched as his thighs shook when he was thrusting two fingers in and out of his asshole. Francis took a sharp inhale of breath through his nose. His black jeans getting uncomfortable in the front as his large cock pressed restricted against his boxer briefs. He had never seen someone do this. Never thought...

He put his knuckle against his mouth, whining slightly. His thumb rubbed his hairlip and he tried to stop himself. To no avail, as he started to undress hurriedly. 

He started to walk, a new confidence awakening as his shirt was off now, his back muscles cracking and shifting against the Dragon. His hands became more confident as well as he methodically took off his clothes, and grasped onto his extremely large cock. He pumped it in his right hand, and leaned into the bed. 

Hovering above Will, then sat on Will's legs and clamped them down with his powerful thighs. He grabbed Will's hand roughly away from Will pleasuring his asshole, and pushed it up against the pillows. He grabbed Will's other hand as it started to fight back and pressed it up against the pillows too. The Dragon interlocked his strong large hand into both of Will's hands and held tight. 

The Dragon started to rut against Will's prick, his balls sliding against it. His powerful thighs let go of Will's legs. He lifted up, using all of his strength to hold Will's hands down. He leaned down and snapped at Will's mouth and sucked his lips then snuck his powerful tongue past them. The Dragon used his free hand to lift one of Will's legs up and pushed open. The Dragon's mouth moved aggressively against Will's. Daring to bite, wanting to bite. But, no. Not the face. Instead the Dragon's powerful jaws snapped shut as he jerked his head up and away. He growled deep in his throat as he tried to shove his thick cock passed Will's sphincter. 

Will was in shock. But, there was something he needed from this. Something he kept thinking about in the elevator. He needed to be dominated, he deserved to be put in his place. He missed when Hannibal used to tease him, used to make him feel wanted when they had rough sex. Will saw now, how weak Hannibal was physically compared to this man above him. This man pinning him down with such ease. Will moaned loudly as The Dragon tried to push inside him. No lube, no condom... Will wasn't afraid. He wasn't scared of anything as trivial as an STI, he literally had eaten human flesh and been covered in all sorts of blood. He was happy that The Dragon had caught him already fingering himself, not like it did anything to make this any less painful. 

The Dragon reached down and pressed his thumb against Will's hole and rubbed in circles. His thumb slid in and there was a jolt of excitement within Francis when Will made a noise so alive. 

The Dragon pushed Francis away, not wanting this to be anything that would weaken him. He used his thumb to spread his sphincter to the side trying to stretch him enough to get the head of his penis inside. He moaned deep in his chest as the tip popped in, and he started to pull his thumb out slowly. Francis put his thumb against his mouth and rubbed his upper lip against it before licking it.

The Dragon bucked his hips into Will. Not a warning. His cock bending until it was deep enough inside Will. Until The Dragon felt Will's testicles against his belly. The Dragon started rocking his hips, cock having difficulty sliding out let alone in. 

As the Dragon rocked his hips, Will started to wiggle around. Up and down, cock still all the way it could go. The Dragon growled and finally let go of Will's hands only to pick Will up roughly and carry him, cock still inside. Will writhed against the powerful body holding him and allowed himself to be manhandled. 

The Dragon popped out of Will and screamed in anger. He dropped Will back on the bed and roughly flipped him over. He grabbed Will's legs and pulled them off the bed. Bending Will's knees so he was ass up now. The Dragon grabbed the back of Will's gorgeous curly hair and pulled his head back. Exposing his neck. The Dragon pushed his cock back in, still struggling to get it in with any ease. He started to fuck Will now. Will crying out loudly as he felt his asshole shoot with more pain, knowing this wetness wasn't spit but blood. Blood coating the large cock pounding in and out. He fucked him with so much power to it that every thrust Will lost his breath. 

Will had free hands now and he turned his body slightly to look up at The Dragon. His mouth open and gasping for air, staring into the Dragon's contorted face. The Dragon looking so pleasured and sexy. So, animalistic and raw. So, much open emotion, eyes shut and lost. 

Will was surprised that The Dragon was not holding onto Will's hair anymore or restraining him. Will moved again, starting to turn, turn as The Dragon continued to pound into him. Will jerked his hips away, the huge cock popping out. 

Will moved away quickly and pulled Francis onto the bed now. Will stared at Francis who was drooling, trying to grab at Will's hips again. Will sat on his groin, reaching down between his legs and guided the massive cock back between his cheeks. He sat back onto it and cried out and as he started to ride him. Francis bucked his hips up and grabbed onto Will's gorgeous ass cheeks. Spreading them with his powerful fingers. 

He shivered and his chest muscles rose up and down faster. Will now moving is hips at a speed that became so erratic. Francis grabbed Will's hand and put Will's fingers into his mouth and sucked. Will moaned and shoved his fingers deeper. Enjoying how warm and wet his mouth was. How easy it was to slide his fingers to the back of his throat and to the front. Francis whined against the fingers and tried to suck more, but started to loose his suction, started to drool even more. If he has tried to talk then, it would be like he was back at the group home, back when he was just a cunt face. He started to cry and he grasped onto Will's hand and pulled it out of his mouth. He cried out loudly and screamed as he came into Will's ass. 

Will slipped off of Francis. He sat up onto Francis' stomach and then leaned forward. He aimed his cock into Francis' mouth and pushed it in. So hot and wet. So, much saliva around Will's cock already and he groaned. He started to fuck Francis' mouth and pulled himself out again. Will grabbed the end of his cock and slapped it against Francis' hairlip and felt Francis' orgasm again. Will pushed his dick back into that hot mouth and smirked. He rubbed Francis' hairlip with his thumb and came inside his mouth. Will was always considerate and never shot his load in the back of the throat. He aimed his cock into Francis' cheek, his seed spilling out of Francis' mouth along with globs of saliva. 

Will moved away from him and sat back again on Francis' belly. He then rolled off of him and laid down on his side, pressing against the hard body. 

What the fuck had just happened... was it a dream? Did Will dream this?


End file.
